The Ones Who Cried The Most
by Verina100
Summary: Matt Parkman has been shot. No one's sure if he'll survive or not and the idea of losing him is scaring everyone. But two people who have a special place in their hearts for Matt are connected and pray for him together. MattAudrey Set after season one.


- 20 -

**The Ones Who Cried The Most**

**Okay this is a Heroes fanfic which takes place after the first season. I've always liked Matt Parkman's character because he's always trying to help and I think he and Audrey would be cute together. So I decided to make a fanfic where he has these two people Molly and Audrey who really care for him and the way they're both connected by someone who they both love, Matt. I don't own anyone or anything from Heroes. Read review and enjoy. ******

Audrey stared back at the little girl who had just been through so much. Molly. She was the same girl Audrey and Matt had saved from Sylar a few months ago. She turned her attention to her boss who was talking about Molly's situation.

She was a young child with no guardian and it would take a week at least to find her a proper safe home. Molly wasn't out of danger yet. "Until we find her a safe home we need her in the care of an agent who knows about her powers. I would prefer it if she was in your care agent Hanson." Michael Stanton said in his deep calm voice.

Audrey looked at him startled, Molly staying at her place? "Sir, at my place? Do you think that's wise? I mean I've had no experience with children and-" she started aware of the girl looking at her.

He shook his head. "Hanson, the child is frightened as it is. We don't have time to locate available options in the departments. I've heard that the president's mother is on her way to pull some strings. I won't have this matter in my hands after that. I want Molly to be in the care of someone with whom she is familiar with. And since Parkman is in hospital you're the next choice." He said quickly eyeing the clock on the wall.

Audrey processed all this and cleared her throat. She straightened herself up and said, "Okay sir, when should I take her?" He smiled at Molly and said to Audrey, "Now." Audrey nodded and looked at Molly. She smiled at her and offered her hand. "Let's go Molly." She said. Molly looked up at Audrey and took her hand hesitantly.

The young girl was silent as Audrey drove past many roads. Audrey glanced at her quickly from the corner of her eyes. What did you talk to about to a girl who'd been kidnapped by an organisation and attacked by a brain stealing psycho? She spotted a diner up ahead and she said, "You must be hungry, do you want something to eat?" she was grateful when Molly nodded.

They pulled into the driver's car park and Audrey opened the door for her when they reached the diner's entrance. Molly gave a small smile and said quietly, "Thankyou." The diner was half empty and Audrey chose a corner booth. A waitress walked over to them quickly and asked, "What would you like today ma'am?" Audrey asked Molly what she wanted to eat; Molly shrugged her shoulders but said, "A burger maybe." Audrey smiled and looked back at the waitress. "A burger fries and a cup of strong coffee thanks." She said smiling. The waitress grinned back and nodded, walking away.

Audrey sat silently watching the girl while she observed her surroundings. She was going to ask if she was alright when Molly looked at her and asked fearfully, "Is Officer Parkman going to be alright?" Audrey opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. She had been thinking about the exact same thing a few hours back. "I don't know Molly. But Matt's a strong guy…….And he's got a lot of people here who want him to get better real soon. He needs to fight for that." She said truthfully.

Molly looked down at her lap but Audrey didn't miss the tears falling. "Hey don't cry." Audrey said reaching out across the table to rub her shoulders lightly. Molly looked up, "It's all my fault." She whispered, the tears still going strong. Audrey quickly walked around to Molly's side of the table and sat next to her. "No it isn't, why would you say that sweetie?" she asked softly putting an arm around the small girl's shoulders.

Audrey was surprised at herself (she hadn't ever had any experience on how to handle children apart from baby-sitting) Molly sniffed, "People die because of me. That man killed my mommy and daddy because of me and then he tried to kill Officer Parkman and his friends because they were trying to protect me. It's all my fault." She said again.

Audrey shook her head and said firmly, "Don't say that Molly, Matt Parkman is a police officer and it's his job and mine to protect people. The only person's fault this is is that man Sylar's. He was the bad man hurting so many people and trying to kill you Molly. But now he's dead and he can't hurt anyone anymore. Okay? Don't ever think it's your fault because you helped us find him." Audrey concluded. She hugged Molly unsure if that was the right thing to do or not.

It seemed like it was because Molly hugged her back and nodded slowly. Audrey breathed out deeply as well, still soothing Molly. So much had happened over the night and she'd been around all the damage. Ted was dead, so was Linderman, Sylar was finally dead and Nathan Petrelli had bravely given his life for the safety of New York.

Matt had been shot no less than 4 or 6 times and Molly was in danger of being used by Mrs. Petrelli. God, it seemed like years ago that Audrey had been unaffected by all these people with powers and now she was swamped by them.

She broke away from Molly slowly and gave her a short pat. She dug in her handbag until she found a few tissues. After handing them over to Molly she smiled, "Okay no more crying Molly, you've gotta be strong." Molly smiled back nodded her head.

The waitress arrived with Molly's burger and fries and Audrey's coffee. "Thanks." She replied to her as the tray was set down. Molly dug into her burger and noticed Audrey deep in thoughts. She was sipping her coffee politely.

Audrey snapped out of her thoughts and saw Molly looking at her. Molly smiled and asked, "Aren't you eating anything Ms. Hanson? You could have the side of my burger I haven't eaten out of yet." Audrey smiled, touched by the child's thoughtfulness. She shook her head, "No, I'm fine, I just need my coffee. And call me Audrey okay?" she said smiling warmly. Molly smiled again, "Okay Audrey."

After they were done Audrey drove them to her apartment. On the way she talked to Molly about what she usually liked doing, what she liked eating, what she liked watching etc. As they pulled into the building's car park, Audrey found herself getting more attached to this sweet, innocent girl than she was before. "Okay we're here. My place is a bit messy so sorry about that." Audrey explained as she opened the door.

Molly shrugged her shoulders, "Oh that's alright. My room used to get messy too." She said grinning. Audrey smiled back at her. Her place was a bit messy. There were pizza boxes on the coffee table and dirty dishes piled in the kitchen. Random papers were strewn around the apartment floor and Audrey hastily cleaned things up.

Her apartment had 2 rooms and she announced the guest room, Molly's while she was there. Molly smiled widely, "The walls are pink." She said happily. Pink was her favourite colour, as Audrey had found out in the car. She nodded her head, "Yeah I thought you might like this room." Audrey herself hadn't liked the room when she'd rented the apartment; it had been too girly. But she hadn't been bothered to paint over it and now she was slightly glad.

After scrounging her old suitcases for some old shrunken clothes which had become smaller for her a few years back Audrey pulled out a pair of blue shorts and a shirt which stated, "I (L) New York'. Molly looked on with slight amusement Audrey didn't look like the sort of person who owned shirts like those.

She looked like what her mommy use to say, straight laced and no nonsense type of lady. But Audrey was very kind and sweet. Molly felt really safe with her. Audrey smiled sheepishly at Molly's expression, "My friend gave it to me as a present once." She explained. Molly nodded.

Audrey asked her if she wanted anything else to eat and when Molly said no she looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was 12 o'clock already. "Gee, it's late. Molly you should go to bed now. You're probably tired." Audrey said handing her the clothes she'd be using as pyjamas. Molly yawned and nodded. She walked towards the bedroom but paused and looked back at Audrey. "Audrey do you think we could visit Matt when he wakes up?" she asked quietly. Audrey thought about the state Matt was in, after being hit by 4 bullets she didn't think he'd be up and ready to meet anyone tomorrow.

But she didn't want to frighten Molly so she said kindly, ""I'll call the hospital and ask okay?" Molly nodded and said "Goodnight Audrey." Audrey smiled back at her and said, "Goodnight Molly." Then Molly walked away into her room. Audrey thought deeply about what might happen now. Matt was so badly injured it wasn't even confirmed if he'd be able to survive or if he'd die.

She closed her eyes while sinking into her armchair. Her eyes had opened when she'd met Matt Parkman. He had been her first insight into this new world of people with powers. And now they didn't even know if he'd make it through.

Audrey sighed and rubbed her face. She was worried for him now. She didn't want him to die; he was her good friend now. One of her few friends, she admitted to herself. And Molly? She thought of Matt as her hero now.

He had to stay alive for that at least, she thought glancing down at the hallway where Molly would be sleeping in one of the rooms. Audrey got up and found her mobile in her handbag. She vaguely remembered asking for the hospital's phone number when the paramedic's had been taking Matt into the ambulance.

She flipped through numbers until she found the hospital's number and waited until a flustered sounding nurse picked up. "I need to be connected to a patient named Matt Parkman. He was brought into emergency nine hours ago." Audrey said quickly.

There was a pause and the nurse's distant voice could be heard asking another nurse, "Was Mr. Parkman the one in the morgue?" The other nurse mumbled something back and Audrey's chest tightened in anxiety. "Ma'am, I'll connect you to the doctor in charge of him." She answered. Audrey waited impatiently, tapping her foot.

Then the doctor was on, "Hello? Who are you in relation to Mr. Parkman?" he asked firstly. Audrey thought for a second. "I'm his work partner Agent Hanson and his friend." She added. The doctor explained Matt's situation, "Mr. Parkman has suffered some serious injuries; he's been shot four times Ms. Hanson. And it may take a long time for him to recover fully. In fact we're not even sure if he's completely stable yet. We've successfully extracted the bullets without any complications but as I've explained to his wife, he'll have to stay stable for another 48 hours. The slightest overbalance in any of the drugs we're giving him or any complications which could arise may prove to be fatal. And that's when we could lose him." The doctor said heavily.

Audrey, who had been listening carefully, had exhaled slowly when she heard Matt had 48 hours to get through this. She asked the doctor, "When do you think he'll be able to wake up?" The doctor was quick to answer, "Not during this week I'm afraid, the painkillers we're giving him are very strong but if he pulls through these next two days, then he should be awake by the end of next week, considering there are no complications. If the painkillers are working then he'll start a lighter dosage during the next month."

Audrey could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she kept her voice composed when she asked if he'd be allowed any visitors. "Yes but no more than three at a time. He's not ready to have a crowd just yet." The doctor warned. Audrey choked out her agreement and thanked him before hanging up.

She sunk back into the armchair and put her face in her hands. She felt the tears before she heard the sobs. Audrey wasn't usually one to get scared but she was terrified now. Matt Parkman was a hero and heroes don't deserve to die by the hands of evil guys like Sylar, Audrey thought bitterly as she let the tears fall.

She brought her knees up and rested her head against them. Why was she crying? Wasn't Matt just a partner? They hadn't even actually acknowledged their friendship. Suddenly she felt a small hand on her arm and she looked up quickly.

Molly was standing over her crying as well. Audrey hadn't even heard her come over. "Is he going to die?" she asked in a thin voice. Audrey shook her head not trusting her mouth and pulled Molly into a hug. Both sat there sobbing until they fell asleep.

HEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROES

The next day Audrey woke up feeling light headed and pinned down. She opened her eyes and looked down at a curled up Molly on her lap. Audrey smiled warmly at the girl's sleeping figure and tried to move gently. But Molly stirred and she slumped back into the position she had been in.

The light was hitting Molly's face and hair and Audrey marvelled at how angelic children looked while they were asleep. She sighed and wondered why she hadn't ever had kids. Had she ever really wanted one? Or had it been distaste for them? No, she remembered a time when she had loved children.

But when she had gotten her job and the failed marriage she became to heart broken and busy. And after settling into her busy life when she started to want kids she could never find the right guy to raise a child with. In fact the only guy she had found to fall in love with had broken her heart, disconnecting her from the word love for maybe forever.

And now sitting there with an 8 year old snuggled in her arms, she felt like she shared a motherly connection with Molly. And it was stupid, because she'd only known the kid for a few hours. But any feelings she felt, she knew they were temporary.

It was only until Molly was settled into a new home with a caring family and then all the motherly feelings towards her would have to vanish. Just like the different kind of feelings she harboured for Matt. She felt things for him he would never find out about unless he read her mind and she wouldn't let him do that.

Audrey had been good at hiding the way she felt about him so far and she was determined to follow it through. While lost in these thoughts and the warm feeling inside her as she held a sleeping Molly, Audrey heard the phone ring. She picked it up and spoke quietly, "Hello?"

It was Michael on the other end, "Hanson, is Molly safe?" he asked. "Yeah she's alright, she's asleep right now. Has anything gone wrong?" she asked.

Michael replied with a no. "Not yet but I wouldn't put it past Mrs. Petrelli to try and pressure us into giving Molly-" he replied. Audrey shifted slightly. "Why is she after Molly sir?" Audrey asked wondering what on earth that lady could ant from a little girl. Michael sighed, "We're not sure because her intentions are never predictable but I've got a feeling she wants to locate her sons, well Peter. She knows about Molly's power." He replied.

Audrey nodded although he wouldn't be able to see and asked, "And what about her relatives?" Michael told her they'd been unable to find any information regarding any of Molly's relatives apart form the fact that her only aunt had died last year due to cancer.

"I'm afraid you'll have to keep her until we arrange something with a special foster family." He ended. Audrey shook her head. "That's more than fine with me. She's an angel." She said glancing down at Molly. Michael smiled at the other end and said, "Glad to hear that. Oh and Hanson?" he asked. "Yes sir?" "You're on leave for 2 weeks. I don't want you getting distracted while minding the child." He said.

"But sir, I've still got a lot of witnesses to question and-" she was cut off by a gentler tone in her boss's voice. "There are more agents in the department Audrey, and they might not be as good as you but I'm sure they're trained alright in questioning witnesses at least." Audrey grinned, slightly embarrassed. "Yes sir." She said soberly. Her boss chuckled and told her to take care before hanging up.

Audrey sighed and shook Molly gently. "Hey Molly." She said quietly. Molly's eyes fluttered open. She stretched and smiled at Audrey slowly. "Good morning." She said. Audrey smiled back at her, "Good morning Molly. You wanna get up now? I'll make you some breakfast." She offered.

Molly blinked a few times, "Sorry for not sleeping in my room. I got scared." She whispered. Audrey ruffled the girl's hair. "That's alright, I got scared as well. What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

Molly thought for a while before asking if she and Audrey could make pancakes together. Audrey tilted her head, "Are you sure? Are you allowed to help around in the kitchen?" she asked. Molly rolled her eyes and jumped off her lap. "Of course I am. I'm good at making pancakes, and I'm not a baby." She pointed out.

Audrey laughed. "Okay, you can help. But first why don't you freshen up." Molly nodded and bounded off to the bathroom, while Audrey went to her bedroom to change her clothes. When she came back to the kitchen she found a smiling Molly amongst the ingredients for pancakes. "So you found everything?" she asked. Molly nodded proudly, "Can we start now? I'm sort of hungry." She said giggling.

While they were preparing the batter and chatting about powers and heroes Audrey told Molly they'd be visiting Matt at the hospital. Molly's eyes widened wit happiness. "Really? When? Will he be awake? She asked almost knocking a half cooked pancake out of Audrey's hand as she grabbed her hand. "Careful," Audrey warned laughing. "He won't be awake for while right now but we're allowed to visit him today. After getting you some new clothes we'll go and visit him." Audrey said filing a pancake onto Molly's plate.

Molly smiled and took her plate to the small dining table near the kitchen. "You don't have to buy me clothes Audrey. I don't want to trouble you." She said shyly. Audrey rolled her eyes this time and took her plate to the table as well. "Don't say stupid things like that Molly. It's no trouble. I like having you here." She said softly. Molly nodded. "I like being here. I don't want to go to a different family. I want to stay here with you. I feel safe here." She said looking up at Audrey.

Audrey froze as she lifted a fork up to her mouth. She smiled kindly wondering how she'd answer this trust. Audrey felt her heart swell with love for this small angel and she wondered briefly if she could ever be able to keep Molly under her care. Maybe she could adopt……….? No, they'd never let her be Molly's guardian. And you don't even like kids her brain reminded her.

Molly stared at her carefully before smiling and saying, "Don't worry Audrey. I know I can't stay here. You probably have your own lifestyle, I'd probably mess it up." She said quickly looking back down at her pancake. Audrey almost snorted. Lifestyle? She didn't have one. A day with Molly was actually fun. The things the little girl talked about, the maturity and the innocence were the things Audrey admired the most about her.

"Molly, you'd do anything but wreck my lifestyle. In fact if you were to live with me, you'd probably make one. I'd love to be you're legal guardian Molly but the only problem would be that they might not allow it. See because my working hours are so long and you've got these special powers that they might think I can't handle or take care of you properly." She said quietly.

The young child looked at her understandingly and nodded. "But if they saw how well you take care of me, will they let me stay then?" she asked hopefully. Audrey didn't think so but she nodded and said, "Yeah maybe they will." She saw how happy Molly was with the prospect of living with Audrey and she added, "I'll ask my boss tomorrow okay Molly?" Molly nodded and resumed eating her pancakes.

HEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROES

"God bless her she's a beautiful child." An old lady murmured placing a hand on Audrey's shoulder as she passed by. Audrey smiled back at her, "Thank you." She glanced back at Molly going through a rack of clothes. They were at a shopping mall, looking for some clothes for Molly, since Audrey figured she couldn't go to the hospital looking like she'd picked her clothes out in the dark and that Audrey had let her.

Audrey had picked up a few shirts but Molly didn't like them. What about something more fashionable?" she asked pulling out a glittery top. Audrey grinned at this, "Hmm, A little more fashionable? Who is Miss. Molly trying to impress?" she asked mischievously. Molly blushed, "No one." She said quickly. Audrey smiled. By the time they had finished their shopping it was lunch time so they had something to eat before driving to the hospital.

As Audrey parked the car she smiled at a nervous looking Molly. "Don't worry, we'll by Matt some nice flowers, okay?" she asked. Molly nodded and they made their way through the busy hospital to the intensive care unit.

The foyer had a television where the news about Nathan Petrelli's sudden death was being broadcasted. A small crowd hung around the TV and watched in astonishment and dismay. Audrey's lips thinned (how could they show that on TV) and she hurried Molly into the gift shop where they chose a bouquet and made their way to the reception area.

A young busy nurse sat at the help desk and she asked Audrey before she and Molly even came up to the desk if she was a visitor or patient. "Visitor." She said and the nurse took her details before asking who she wanted to see. "Matt Parkman." Audrey replied quickly. The nurse nodded and said, "Room 24A right down that corridor." She pointed at a long corridor and Audrey thanked her. She gave Molly's hand a light squeeze.

When they knocked on Matt's room door (someone was inside Audrey could hear voices) an unkempt and clearly distraught looking woman opened it. She had dark hair and determined features although right now they were streaked with worry. Audrey already realized who this was. "Um, hi, I'm Audrey Hanson. I'm Matt's partner and this is Molly, we came to see how he was." She said nervously. The lady almost smiled, "I'm his wife Janice, come in." she made room for Audrey and Molly to whom she gave a wide smile to."

Audrey and Molly uncomfortably walked into the intensive care room and Molly gave the flowers to Janice who smiled and thanked her. A doctor glanced at them and smiled before saying a few quiet words to Janice and walking out. There on the bed lay Matt surrounded by monitors, drips and IV needles.

Matt looked pale and was almost unrecognizable to Audrey and Molly who were used to the lively and cheerful Matt. Now he looked like he was almost dead, his eyes closed and dark shadows under them. His face had become thin and sallow Audrey bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Molly squeezed her hand even more tightly and looked back at Matt sadly.

Janice could tell they felt for Matt and her heart reached out to them. She and Matt had just started making things go better between them and now he was being taken away from her. She had a feeling the blonde woman and the little sweet girl felt the same although not for the same reasons. She broke the silence by asking Molly how she knew Matt. Molly's voice was timid.

"Matt Parkman saved me from Sylar." Janice nodded at Audrey although she didn't have a clue who Sylar was exactly. Audrey spoke quietly, "What are the doctor's saying now?" Janice offered her a seat along the wall. "If he's still like this tomorrow it's good because it means there aren't any complications and he'll recover properly. But if he has any problems during today or tomorrow he could end up in serious trouble." She said staring at her husband's ghostly sleeping face.

Audrey nodded, she'd been told the same thing. "Can he hear anything? Has he ever woken up?" she asked. Janice shook her head, "He hasn't woken up. In fact he hasn't even opened his eyes but he can hear everything." She replied. Molly looked up at the older women and saw a look of understanding pass between them. Her voice was almost a whisper when she asked them, "Can I talk to Matt please?" Audrey felt her eyes moisten and she nodded, "Of course you can." She looked at Janice who had been staring at Molly as well. Janice nodded her head faintly.

As Molly sat down on the chair next to Matt's bed, she vaguely heard Audrey's voice tell her that Janice and she were going to get coffee. She nodded when Janice asked if she'd be alright there by herself. When their footsteps became distant taps to nothing Molly smiled weakly at Matt's ghostly face.

"Hey Officer Parkman, I know you can hear me, your wife told us. Audrey's here as well, we've been really worried about you. Yesterday Audrey was crying so much it made me cry too. She's really nice; I live with her right now. Well, until the other people find me another home. But I don't think I want to move. I want to stay with Audrey." Molly paused for a minute and studied his face for any response.

But Matt's face was the same and she resumed, "Please get better Matt. You're my hero and heroes don't die. When you get better I'll show you my drawings. I made one of Audrey and my room, and there's one of you as well. Maybe I'll leave them with your wife." Molly sat there talking to Matt until Audrey and Janice came back. Audrey's face was expressionless and Janice looked worried. Audrey smiled at Molly and glanced at Janice. "I think we should get going Molly." She said quietly.

The little girl looked up, her eyes filled with sadness, "Can we come back tomorrow?" she asked. Audrey closed her eyes for a moment. It had been hard staring into Matt's white face, especially after the conversation she'd just had with Janice. When she opened them again her eyes found Janice's which looked at Molly with the tenderness Audrey often felt herself.

Janice looked at Audrey and nodded quickly, "Of course you can sweetie." She replied to Molly. Molly gave her a small smile and turned to Matt. "Bye Officer Parkman." She slid off her seat and took Audrey's outstretched hand. They looked at each other understandingly and Audrey smiled at her warmly. As Janice opened the door for them, Molly saw her clasp Audrey's hand. Audrey looked up from her hand to Janice and offered a weak smile. "Don't worry, it'll work out if you stay by him now." She said in a voice that was close to a whisper.

Janice let go and patted Molly on her back as she passed. Audrey and Molly walked silently past the rooms and through the floors until they reached the car park where Audrey's car was. As they got into the car, Audrey felt her insides squirm as Matt's pale face floated in her head.

She tried putting the ignition key into its slot but her hand was shaking and the keys slipped onto her seat. Audrey picked them up again and let her head drop onto the headrest. She took a few deep breaths and looked at Molly's cautious face. Molly already understood why Audrey hadn't talked to Matt. Although she was a child, she'd seen many adults act in peculiar ways.

But she actually understood why Audrey was like this with Matt. Matt was married to Janice and Audrey seemed to like Matt a lot. The way Molly's older sister Carroll had liked that David boy at her high school. But Audrey wouldn't be allowed to like Matt because she wasn't his wife.

Audrey sighed and was surprised to find Molly rest her head against Audrey's arm and wrap her arms around Audrey's shoulder, as far as she could. Audrey's depressed feelings faltered as she rubbed Molly on the back and returned her hug.

HEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROES

Throughout the week Audrey and Molly were regular visitors to matt at the hospital where he'd been shifted out of the intensive care ward. Janice was glad for their company as the only people who came to visit Matt were the people with powers who she felt slightly intimidated by and some of Matt's colleagues from work.

Most of their relatives were in other states and they called regularly to ask on his progress. She'd told Audrey about how she'd just found out that the baby was probably not Matt's. At first she didn't know what had made her but she realized it was because she could see how much Audrey loved Matt. Of course she felt faintly jealous that matt had spent so much time with a woman who had so many feelings for him, apparently unknown to him.

But the connection the child Molly and Audrey had with Matt was undeniable as anyone could see that they both cared for him in their own way. Molly looked up at him like a child did to their father, Audrey stayed by him like a wife should and Janice felt a pang when she'd see the two sitting next to his bedside as soon as she'd walk into his room in the mornings.

She'd told the father of her child it was his and he'd been as airy about it as he'd been about their affair. Why don't you get rid of it or we'll find a way later. She'd retorted back to him on the phone that by the time 'later' came by, it'd be too late and he'd have to support her no matter how much he protested.

She also thought about what Audrey had said when she'd found out about the baby. "If it's not Matt's then he has to know eventually Janice. He's been hurt before, if you keep this from him and he finds out later by someone else, things could get bad. If you tell him soon, than maybe he'll take it easier." Audrey had concluded after their talk.

Janice sighed, her husband deserved all the loyalty and all the support he could get and if he could find that in a woman who'd been there more than she had, in a woman who looked worse than Janice did right now, than she didn't see why she should stand in their way.

But Audrey had refused flat out to acknowledge any feelings or intentions of getting together with Matt when Janice had suggested getting a divorce. "How can you leave him when he needs you the most?" Audrey had almost cried out in horror. Janice flinched, "He doesn't need me the most Audrey he needs you. Someone who will stay with him and support him all the way through." She had reasoned.

Audrey had shaken her head, "He needs the person he loves, and I know he loves you. He's told me that he does. Janice if you leave him now, you'll hurt him so much that he might never recover. I'm his friend, he trusts me but love? That's something he's given to you. Matt and I are just friends." She had concluded firmly.

Although her voice was strong, Janice was certain she could see a hesitation in Audrey's eyes. A wistful look, which Janice wasn't unknown to and she wondered why Audrey was denying the feelings she clearly had for Matt.

Matt had started to spend a few hours awake now and had enjoyed Molly and Audrey's company. Of course the pain was constant and his mind wandered to many complicated questions about the other people he'd met with powers. They'd come to meet him a few times but when he'd ask for some information they'd tell him to get better first. The only person he could get anything out of was Audrey who would sense his impatience and tell him about the things she knew were or weren't happening.

But a lot of the information was garbled in his head thanks to the heavy drugs he had running through his body. And the conversations he had with Audrey, Molly and occasionally Janice sometimes jumbled together causing his head to throb and making him drift into a heavy drug induced sleep. Molly had been ecstatic when he'd responded to her chatter and she's almost drowned him with drawings and pictures she'd been conjuring for him while he'd been in his non-responsive state.

He wasn't sure about how Janice was feeling because he hadn't seen her too many times. When he asked Audrey if Janice had even wanted to visit him and Audrey had looked at him sternly. "Matt, she's been here by your side since the first day; it's just that you've always been asleep when she's here." He had nodded and told Janice the next day how glad he was that she was with him.

She'd smiled nervously and he had asked her if anything was wrong. Janice had shaken her head lightly and placed an arm on his shoulder. "I'm fine, don't worry about me honey. You just get better quickly Matt. You're going to be a daddy soon." She had answered smiling at him gently.

Matt had grinned weakly and nodded. "Yeah, something to look forward to after I get out." He had said to her before drifting back to sleep. He had opened his eyes a fraction a few hours later to see her and Audrey talking quietly but animatedly about something. Audrey's face was scrunched up in frustration and Janice had looked frantic and worried. He had closed his eyes then, feeling the new painkiller the doctor had added kick in and had made a mental note to ask one of the women about it later. But of course his mind had been swamped with so many questions and drugs that he hardly remembered anything.

He'd been glad Molly had been able to stay with Audrey for the time being. He could see how attached the girl was to Audrey and he'd been surprised but supportive of her decision to become Molly's legal guardian. Molly had been so enthusiastic about the prospect of having Audrey as her guardian she had talked about it for a few hours before Matt had drifted off into an unwanted sleep.

A month passed and a week before Matt was discharged from the hospital Audrey and Molly stopped visiting him. He'd sensed there was something wrong but he didn't know what it was. Audrey had been getting more and more formal and distant with him. Janice said he was just worrying over nothing and that Audrey had been put on a complicated case at work. "But she's always been busy Janice, but she's always visited at least once during the week. She hasn't visited in a long time…is everything alright?" he'd asked. Janice had shaken her head at him and told him that he was being a worrywart. Everything was fine.

He'd left the hospital scouring the car park and the front foyer for any sign of the two people who he had grown really attached to in the past few months. Even Janice's easy smile and lively chatter couldn't stop his eyes from roving the busy hospital until they reached his car.

HEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROESHEROES

It had been four months since Matt had been discharged from the hospital and life had been going pretty good for Matt and Janice so far. His medication was minimal now but still there and he could feel himself becoming the Matt he used to be. It was weird for him to be treated like a hero, he hadn't ever thought of himself as one. But there were people from the street coming up to him and thanking him for saving people from that crazy serial killer. Matt didn't know what the media had let out about Sylar but apparently people had been told Matt Parkman was a hero.

Audrey had talked to him on the phone a few times but the conversations were strained. He could always feel the unsaid things, like there was something Audrey had kept inside all these months. Of course Matt could never ask her what it was…he had a feeling he knew already. The times she'd stayed by his bed at the hospital. The early mornings when he'd wake up to see her face already anxious to see him. Or all those awkward moments when they'd been on cases bumping into each other; the slightest touch making them jump apart.

There was something between them all right but he loved his wife and their married life was actually going more smoothly than it ever had. The fact that he was going to be a father only added to his excitement and thoughts of Audrey and Molly stayed in the back of his head. Always, there as a reminder of who was by his side when he needed someone the most.

He'd thought about Molly a lot, he'd felt like a real hero only because of her. She'd started to go to school again, Audrey had told him during one of their strained conversations. He'd smiled at that. "How's she liking it?" he had asked eagerly. Molly came to visit occasionally (minus Audrey most of the time) and she was always telling Matt about the things she and Audrey were always doing. "Well she's full of more questions." She had replied laughing.

He'd noticed the change in Janice as well. She was the way he remembered her during the early years of their marriage. She was nearly always smiling now and Matt suspected it had something to do with the upcoming arrival of their baby and the fact that he was with her, well and fit. Still there was some uneasiness but Matt waved it away with the excuse of pregnancy. It was their first child, of course she'd be uneasy.

While everyone seemed happy, Matt and Janice in a healthy relationship with a child on the way, Audrey adopting Molly who had become like a daughter to her (although the court case to adopt her had been a long procedure) and the heroes establishing a well protected base thanks to Mohinder's research and Hiro's undying courage and loyalty. Everything looked perfect from afar…but secrets are always kept and there were a few in these perfect lives of Matt, Janice, Audrey and Molly.

Matt was unknown to the fact that the baby Janice was carrying wasn't his. Janice was unknown to Matt's flittering thoughts back to the distant lives of Molly and Audrey. Audrey still harboured strong feelings towards Matt and Molly saw Matt as a father figure she'd never have in the nearly perfect life she had with now, mother Audrey.

Somewhere in the back of everyone's minds, they knew that Matt had a second family. The two people who had stayed with him throughout the hard times, the girls who had sat by his bed and cried for him were a family he often thought about. And they'd always have a large part of their heart reserved for him; he was and always would be their hero.

**Okay people what do you think? I know it's a bit scrambled especially near the end but I wanted to get to the point faster. Don't kill me for this Janice and Matt fans but I've always preferred Matt and Audrey. This was a fic based entirely on Matt, Audrey and Molly, occasionally going out to Janice as well. Please leave reviews and thanks for reading.**

**Bye**

**Verina100**


End file.
